Air-operated reciprocating piston pumps are well known for the pumping of various fluids. Such pumps typically have mechanically or pneumatically operated air valves to control the flow of air to the two sides of the piston. Control of such pumps has traditionally been by monitoring and controlling the resulting fluid flow rather than the pump itself. Prior art devices such as Graco's EXTREME-MIX™ proportioner have monitored the position of the piston for purposes of control.